This invention relates to a connector which comprises signal contacts constituting at least one differential pair for high-speed signal transmission.
With reference to FIGS. 21 and 22, a connector 101 of JPA 2012-54215 (Patent Document 1) comprises a plurality of contacts, a housing 102 and a shell 103. The contacts are held by the housing 102. The housing 102 is covered by the shell 103. The contacts are divided into two groups. Contact portions 201 of the contacts of each group are arranged in one row in a pitch direction. In other words, the contact portions 201 of the contacts are arranged in two rows. On the other hand, terminal portions 202 of the contacts of the two groups are arranged in one row in the pitch direction. Specifically, the terminal portions 202 of the contacts of one of the two groups are arranged alternately with the terminal portions 202 of the contacts of a remaining one of the two groups in the pitch direction. The contacts include signal contacts which constitute at least one differential pair for high-speed signal transmission. In addition, Patent Document 1 dose not disclose which is a signal contact among the contacts.
The connector 101 of Patent Document 1 does not include contacts which have shapes same as each other. Thus, in the connector 101 of Patent document 1, if any two of the contacts constitute one differential pair, it is difficult to perform impedance matching therebetween. Accordingly, the connector 101 of the Patent Document 1 has a problem that skew is easily introduced.